


lavender

by strawberrySouda



Series: just say "i do" [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, uhh kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: lavender is daichi's favorite flower. it's a normal flower to anyone else, but for some reason, daichi has always thought it was special. over and over again, people have asked why, and he was never able to come up with a satisfactory answer. it's only now, with suga dozing off against his shoulder while sitting on the couch, that he realizes what the answer he was always looking for is.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: just say "i do" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837834
Kudos: 40





	lavender

**Author's Note:**

> this took. way too long and kept straying from my original vision so if it's trash garbo, That's Why--
> 
> i am once again writing proposal-adjacent fics

lavender is daichi's favorite flower. it's a normal flower to anyone else, but for some reason, daichi has always thought it was special. over and over again, people have asked why, and he was never able to come up with a satisfactory answer. it's only now, with suga dozing off against his shoulder while sitting on the couch, that he realizes what the answer he was always looking for is.

when he was thirteen, meeting his new neighbors for the first time, lavender was planted in front of the house and blooming in the midsummer stillness. his mother had commented on it in passing conversation, saying, "sugawara-san, these flowers are lovely," and although he knew nothing about flowers he agreed. sugawara-san mentioned having a son, then, as if daichi saying something was what reminded her. she offered to introduce them, which he hadn't exactly had a say in as his mother jumped in to show her support towards the idea. he wasn't about to disagree with his mother in front of someone he barely knew, so he went along with it half-heartedly. he had no idea what he was getting himself into at the time.

sugawara-san showed him to her son's room, then left him to his own devices. in the way only socially-awkward middle school kids can, he gingerly knocked on the door, looking down at his feet and wishing he had never let his mom drag him along. he looked back up when the door opened and braced himself for an uncomfortable introduction, but instead, the conversation felt right like most things at the time didn't. when he left, he remembers wishing he could stay.

then, he remembers a few years later, laying together in suga's bed the night before they started at karasuno. suga always had this tendency to drop serious information like it was nothing back then, which he's only _kind of_ gotten better at over the years but not really. it was like he wasn't worried about anything, least of all the opinions of other people. so when he said, "i think i like boys," at 11 at night like it was the most normal conversation topic in the world, daichi didn't think twice about it.

"oh," daichi had replied, followed with, "me too." the smell of early-blooming lavender drifted in through the open window and he and suga shared a look of mutual understanding. they didn't talk much about it after that, but daichi felt the first inklings of a crush forming in his chest in that moment.

in their second year of high school, daichi finally confessed against the background of a lavender and peach sunset. he was accepted with the warmth of a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and now, almost six years later, they're still together.

he looks down at suga, leaning on him and softened with sleep, and it hits him. six years doesn't feel like enough. he'd spend his whole life with suga if he could.

which… actually, he probably could.

suga shifts, his cheek rubbing against daichi's shoulder, and opens his eyes. "you're thinking too loud, daichi," he mumbles, and daichi smiles down at him.

"maybe if you wouldn't keep falling asleep on me you wouldn't have to deal with me thinking so loud."

"you're comfy, leave me alone," suga whines, wrapping an arm around him.

daichi tilts his head to the side, letting it rest on suga's, and chuckles. "why are you so against moving to our _bed_ to sleep?"

"what did i just say, daichi? would i get to lay on you then?"

" _yes_ , koushi."

"sorry, what was that? i'm so tired, i have no idea what you're talking about."

"whatever. good night, drama queen."

suga hums softly. "love you."

"i love you, too. so much."

daichi makes a mental note to start looking at rings tomorrow, and when he looks back down, he notices suga is wearing a lavender-colored hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> hello daisuga nation my twt is @bonkutoe im funny sometimes


End file.
